


they'll find a statue of you holding someone else

by aura (shadowymagix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowymagix/pseuds/aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The way Ryoga’s eyes soften when he looks at Durbe will surely end him even before the duel is over. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	they'll find a statue of you holding someone else

There’s a mantra that repeats itself in his head.

_That’s Nasch, not Ryoga. That’s Nasch, not Ryoga. That’s **Nasch** , not Ryoga._

His throat is dry, his words are nonexistent, and he wouldn’t be able to find the strength to say anything even if he could, because he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do.

And, well, okay, maybe he can understand. Maybe he can understand that Ryoga— _Nasch_ —has people depending on him, and maybe he can understand that he has to fight because his people need him, and maybe he could even understand that Nasch wants to do this not out of obligation or loyalty but because he  _wants_  to.

_He understands._

But it’s not the cold truth of seeing him on the other side that drives Yuma mad, or the fact that Yuma himself is the one who will herald the destruction of the Barian World even if he doesn’t want to. It’s—

—it’s the way Nasch stands a little bit closer to Durbe. Leans towards him a bit. Exchanges whispers. Discusses strategies with him like old friends. The way their hands brush. The way their hands brush as if they were  _intended_  to.

He wants to reach out, wants to scream out  _Ryoga!, please_ , because wasn’t it him that pulled Ryoga out of the darkness? Wasn’t it him that held a hand out for Ryoga to grab onto? Wasn’t it him that Ryoga thought of in his darkest hour, and wasn’t it the memory of him that saved Ryoga?

_What has Durbe ever done for you?_

He squeezes his eyes shut, tries to breathe, tries to act like nothing happened even though  _everything_ happened and he—can’t—take—it—

_I sacrificed everything for you._

The way Ryoga’s eyes soften when he looks at Durbe will surely end him even before the duel is over. Even if Yuma loses, even if Ryoga wins, even if the universe collapses in on itself, even if Earth is destroyed—

—he would do anything for that look to be directed at him.

( _that’s Nasch, not Ryoga_ )


End file.
